Chronicle Lenses
---- Chronicle Lenses (記コンタクト, Ki Kontakuto; lit. "Chronicle Contact Lenses") also known as the Archive Lens (古文書レンズ, Komonjo Renzu) is a sophisticated cybernated magical device that makes the use of a modified form of Archive that's similar to Super Archive but definitely somewhat superior and energy efficient. It was originally created, designed and invented by Shin Inari; though, this product quite never made it to the market because of Shin's reluctance. Overview The chronicle lenses are made of nano-composite hydrogel, purified silicon nanotubes and pico-cadmium telluride and are powered by thousands of refined-lacrima power cells; each being smaller than 1 attometer and imbued with magical properties which allows it to interact with and control magical databases. Being connected to a larger array of magical databases and physical output system in the Horizon Industries HQ, the lenses can run and crossreference data and perform calculations as fast as a quantum computer. It possibly uses a magical variant of electronic quantum holography system to hold and recall data; thus allowing for nigh-limitless storage. With these lenses, he can look up people's profiles, run scans on their face (Facial recognition) and even enable Shin to read the lips of people who are standing at a distance of 40 feet away or so; as long as he is looking at them directly. These specialized contact lenses go beyond just being able to run facial recognition on twelve people at once; it has a nano-level synchrotron built in which emits low-level x-ray radiation, allowing Shin to see through most solid objects unless they have a certain density. Also, being "x-ray", it can be blocked by lead. However, Shin can actively adjust the level of x-ray penetration and reduce the penetration greatly just to see through clothing. It is also the enhanced computing and transmitting rate in combination with Shin's superior brain capacity and processing skills that allow the lenses to function in a similar way to Gale-Force glasses but instead of having a measly 120x boost and a bulky appearance, it's sleek and fluid nature allows Shin to read/process information at a rate that is 729 times greater than a normal humans or equivalent to the non-existent 729x Gale-Force Reading Glasses. This "mode" can be activated with the simple voice code, Code: Speed_Read12. It can perform complex chemical analysis, DNA reconstruction and even identify and lock onto magical signatures in a matter of minutes; guiding Shin. These lenses have been hardwired to Shin's unique brain pattern, frequency as well as his voice; through the use of voice recognition operation. It can also interact with the Archive used by mage's in proximity and even hack it's way into them on command; thus stealing or deleting information from them without the enemy's knowledge. More importantly, it grants it's user an AR vision or an Augmented Reality Vision which allows him to see both the "real world" and the "digital world" that is created by an Archive or Superarchive user. Though it's the HUD projected over his real eyes is what separates this from any other work of magic or technology. The HUD projected in real time is in fact Shin's most useful tools, as it allows him to see people through walls and detect usable and useful objects in the environment and perform instantaneous threat assessment. Combining this with the low-penetrative X-ray gives amazing results as the armed threats are marked with a distinct red color and the unarmed threats are blue in color while civilians and normal mages are outlined with a greyish white color. Also weapons such as knives, bottles, pipes, and guns are colored with a bright yellow color while weak and breakable structures are orange. What's more interesting is the usage of tracking via ultraviolet which is voice activated and allows him to see washed blood patterns, see underwater, trace finger prints and even urine samples. With such assistance, the Chronicle Lenses soon became a regular gadget in Shin's arsenal. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms including astral energy projections. It also analyses and notes down an opponent's physical moves and later on suggests Shin certain countermoves if the opponent tries to use the "same trick again". The Chronicle Lenses were later on upgraded to contain an artificial "Environment Reconstruction" system, that would give Shin a rough idea of what happened in a place after he had analyzed trace samples, blood patterns, magical signatures, etc. in a vicinity, though this was not 100% accurate or reliable and the people as well as the environment would appear as lackluster holographic constructs. He would also wear a nigh-invisible micro-chip on his left index finger which when comes in contact with a human being's body allows their vitals such as blood pressure, perspiration, nerve conduction and heart rate to be monitored by Shin's lenses. It could also double as a lie detector by monitoring heartbeat and perspiration rate. It works/functions in optimal condition even in low dim-light conditions using star-lite technology that can collect ambient light particles during night or in darkness, including the one's projected in infrared spectrum to collect all the available light, including infrared light, and amplify it so that he can see. In the event that there is a disruptor, causing problems with his vision by interfering with his lenses, he can turn his lenses off through a simple voice command. For further assistance, the Chronicle Lenses would also constantly provide it's users with directions and even mark their current location as well as destination point on a holographic map. Lastly, it can also scan the area for magical telepathic frequencies within the radius of 250 feet. The final upgrade to the lenses allowed Shin to change the color of the lenses, so as to match his own eyes and conceal them. He also mentioned that now the lenses are capable of using a form of low-powered Sonar that is similar to Microchiroptera. The sonar mode can be activated with the command, Thyropteridae. On activation it emits a high frequency sonic pulse combined the advanced AI controller that penetrate through objects and walls to provide an enhanced visual representation of the engagement zone as well as discern the immediate location of beings and certain tools in pitch blackness. However, it had a drawback, since the time taken between the sonar pulse hitting an object/being, then being reflected back and processed takes 0.09 seconds, it may not be exactly accurate as the target; if living, possibly can move in that period of time. Also, him moving in midst of an echo burst could cause further failure in precision of the echolocation based vision. Trivia * The name is fitting because Chronicle means "an account" or a "narrative". **It is also synonymous with a register. * Yep, google glasses, gale-force glasses and archive had a baby. You're welcome. * Seeing how it costs 12,000 $, the price seems both reasonable and modest. * This product was never released in the market because unlike some ignorant businessmen who just enjoy chaos and earning money by indirectly inflicting harm onto other people, Shin is extremely responsible and the lenses "are too powerful for everyone to have one" and there is honestly no reason for an ordinary mage to carry one around. * Because of his paranoid nature, there are no "spare" lenses lying around. The only lenses available are the one's he uses in combat. If damaged, they are exclusively repaired by him and even if completely destroyed, Shin knowing how he made the lenses the first time, can simply recreate them. This enables him to protect his gear from wannabe thrill seekers and thieves. Category:Inventions Category:Horizon Industries